Ginny's Adventure's in Wonderland
by Laura Owen
Summary: A parody of/ cross between J. K. Rowling's world and Lewis Carroll's world. If you've not read Alice's Adventure's in Wonderland, you must do so at once, as no life is complete without it. Rated as it is for some language.
1. Through the Cabinet Bottom

I don't own any of this. Not even any inkling of the ideas, save the twists on them. Borrowed everything from either J. K. Rowling or Lewis Carroll. No infringement is intended. 

Through the Cabinet Bottom

Ginny had grown bored long ago with writing the History of Magic paper that was due at the end of the week. It was far to taxing for her mind to understand right after a huge dinner of everything that was designed to make her sleepy.

She leaned over on her arm and sighed as she twirled her quill in her hand. The library had gone very quiet and she assumed that she was alone, except for Madame Pince who had nothing to say to her as she was obeying all the rules.

Ginny let her mind wander for several minutes, fixing upon all kinds of fanciful things such as who would ask her to this year's Yule Ball. She hoped sincerely that it would be Harry, but she knew this could not be the case as he was too far up Cho's skirt to even notice her. Neville had been fun to spend the evening with last year, as long as he was not dancing. Colin actually had potential this year, having grown quite a bit over the summer. And Colin had grown to be devilishly handsome, which was a plus.

Ginny entertained herself with these thoughts for a while and was so engrossed in thinking about Colin and what he would look like in dress robes, that she only took a passing notice of the black bunny that passed by her library table in what seemed to be a hurry. 

Indeed, it wasn't until the rabbit swished its robes aside and looked down at its wristwatch that Ginny jerked to attention. Never before had even the most bewitched rabbits had robes and wristwatches! Her eyes widened as she looked at the rabbit's forehead. The fur was parted in a peculiar manner that looked exactly like Harry's scar!

The Black Rabbit gasped and darted off through the stacks muttering to itself, Oh no! Oh no! I'm going to be very late! Ginny was exceedingly intrigued and took off after it, dropping her quill and leaving her books behind. 

She followed the Black Rabbit as it dashed in and out of the rows of books and straight into the restricted section. Ginny followed as stealthily as she could. This slowed her down somewhat and when she finally caught up with the Black Rabbit, it was disappearing into a cabinet under the last row of books in locked cases. 

Ginny paused for only an instant before she too slid into the cabinet. She was surprised to find it quite roomy and comfortable, perfectly sized to fit her even thought from the outside it looked much smaller. She sat for a moment, wondering where on earth the Black Rabbit had gone.

That pause was apparently just enough to trigger a trapdoor (or at least Ginny thought that it must be a trapdoor) under her, and she began to fall. She was initially started by the abrupt change in her condition, but soon came to be used to the falling. Or as used to falling as one could become. 

As she fell she noticed that the walls of whatever passage she was falling through were lined with all sorts of interesting jars and bottles with colorful liquids inside. It reminded her of Professor Snape's office, with the bottles all labeled carefully. 

Ugh! I hope I'm not going to land in the Potions office! Ginny said to herself. That would be the worst! What if I landed on Professor Snape? Oh, the detention I would get for that Ginny trailed off as she realized that she had been falling for quite some time.

She tried to look down to see if she was coming anywhere near the end of the fall, but could only see blackness below her. Well, that's odd, she said aloud. Her mind wandered to the Black Rabbit again and she marveled at the fact that its fur was parted like Harry's scar.

That line of marveling made her worried, because anything that mimicked Harry's scar couldn't be a good thing at all. Harry's scar was magical, and it was given to him by You Know Who. Good God! Ginny exclaimed. This had better not be another Tom Riddle diary thing. If it is, I'll have to slaughter that Black Rabbit. I'm not going to have Harry play hero for me again.

Ginny crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the nothing under her. This sure is a long way to fall. Wonder where I'll end up? Anywhere but Snape's lap would be fine with me. Oh gosh, she slapped her forehead with her hand. That sounded SO wrong.

It was at that point that she landed with a thump on a stone floor in a hall that did look an awful lot like the dungeon of Hogwarts. But it wasn't like any other hall she had ever seen, with doors in all shapes and sizes leading off of the one hall. Some had several locks, while others had no knobs or locks at all. It was all very strange, but Ginny soon bored with the doors, since they were all locked.

She wandered down the hall and came upon a stool the looked suspiciously like the one the Sorting Hat stood on for the Sortings. Lying on top of it was a small key. Ginny picked up the key and examined it carefully. She then surveyed the doors again, trying the key in the one's that it seemed like it might fit.

Nothing worked. Ginny was getting angry in her boredom, and was about to throw the key to the floor when she noticed a tapestry flapping slightly. But there is no breeze! she ranted to herself. She moodily jerked the tapestry back and saw a small door behind it. She stuck the key in and to her delight the little door opened. 

But as soon as she readied to crawl through it, the door shrunk to the size of a mouse hole. Ginny cursed violently and stormed away from the little door, leaving the key in place. She fumed as she paced the hall, and only after the better part of her anger had worn off and boredom threatened again did she notice the bottle of glowing green liquid sitting on the Sorting Hat's stool. 

Ginny approached it, happy for the distraction. There was a little scroll attached to the bottle. She unrolled the scroll and read aloud, CHEERS!"

Now, Ginny was not a stupid girl by any stretch of the imagination and she had heard Snape bellow enough times to be wary of unmarked potions that she at least sniffed the brew before she tilted the entire contents of it into her mouth.

It tasted divine! Like a mix of Fred and George's Canary Crèmes, only without the canary effect, and the really wonderful fizzy drinks that her mother didn't allow her to have during summer breaks. She closed her eyes and let the taste linger on her tongue.

She sighed with bliss and opened her eyes to find the world had grown extremely large. Ginny gave a little scream as she looked up at the Sorting Hat's stool, which now towered over her. In a moment of sheer terror, she began to cry. But she stopped crying almost at once when she realized that she could now fit through the little door!

Ginny raced down the hall again and shoved the tapestry aside and headed for the little door. But it was not to be. The little door was shut tight, with no sign of the key. To make things worse, the door had now gone back to its original size.

Ginny swore again and made her way out from behind the tapestry. She wandered back down the hall feeling very sullen, because even if she was able to find the key, she wouldn't be able to use it if she was this small. She couldn't reach the keyhole if she was the size of a mouse. This served only to get her even angrier, and she kicked the edge of the Sorting Hat's stool. 

Doing so made her toe ache, but it also vibrated something off the top of the stool that she was sure had not been there when she had found the potion. The box tumbled end over end until it landed at her feet. It was just the right size for someone as small as she was right then, and it was labeled, Cockroach Clusters.

Ginny said. Nothing better than chocolate to get a girl out of a snit. She sat down and began to munch happily.

Ginny ate and ate, mindless of the amount she was eating until she reached into the box and found that her fingers wouldn't fit.


	2. chapter 2

I would like to make it known at this time, that due to the removal of a particular rating of story, this line will be discontinued. No more of my fiction of any nature will be housed at fanfiction.net. if you would like to continue reading any of my stories, they are located at my site.


End file.
